If You Believe In Telekinesis, Raise My Hand!
by coyotehale
Summary: Anastasia is sent to an asylum, being caught using telekinisis. She meets her cousin Alice, who was put in the same asylum for claiming to have visions of the future. This is Ana's version and starts in 1934! Enjoy! Rated M for swearing and violence!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I guess I need to tell you about myself a little bit.

My name is Anastasia Charlotte Bones. I have golden ringlets to my hips, blue eyes and I have dimples on both cheeks when I smile. I have pale skin and when I am still people always tease me, saying that I am dead, that is how pale I am. I am 1.65 metres tall (about 5'8).

I sound pretty ordinary right? Yeah, that is what you think. My life is anything but ordinary.

Not when you are gifted.

**So, what do you think? I made Anastasia up for a RP that I am currently in, and I thought, why not write a story about her too? I mean, she seemed too intersting to just be on the RP, I needed to express her! :) R&R**

**Keep on writing,**

**Daisy**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It all started one day at school. We were doing a test and the teacher had left the room for something. All the kids started throwing pieces of scrunched up paper at me. At first, I ignored them, but it seemed to make it worse. I started shaking with anger, but they all thought I was crying, which made them laugh.

Then I lost it.

With a scream, all the paper flew over to the people who had thrown them, hitting them in the eyes and going into their mouths and blocking their throats. When I saw what happened, I quickly got up and ran.

I had heard about kids like me. It had even happened to my cousin, Alice. Well, her middle name was Alice, but everyone called her that. She prefered it to Mary. She had been saying she could see the future and they locked her up in the asylum. I don't want to be in an asylum!

But I had only just gotten out of the school when the teachers grabbed me. I screamed, writing and wriggling in their grasps, but I couldn't get free.

I was put in a big white room. There was a barred window, a door with a tiny flap for food trays to come through and a matress. That was it. Nothing other than that. I spent most of my time laying on the matress sobbing.

Then I met Alice again.

Her hair which used to be as long as mine was now in a pixie cut and her usually bright green eyes were dull and lifless.

"Oh, Alice..." I whispered.

"I know... We have to get out of here, An!" She whispered back. We were in the dining hall and there were whispers everywhere, none understandable for anyone but the people in their own conversations.

"How?"

"Well, why are you in here?"  
>"I can move things without touching them." I mumbled.<p>

"Can you move the bars on windows?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. My eyes widened.

"I never thought of that." I said, mainly to myself.

"Well, start practising, An. You are our last hope." She whispered as the matrons started coming around and taking us to our cells. I hugged Alice once before I was dragged off to my prision again.

**So, what do you think? Is it good? Bad? Please, review and tell me! THINK OF THE CHILDREN! haha, I read that of J-Taylor1701's story and I just had to put it in :) Hi Jordy!**

**Keep on writing,  
>Daisy<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I had been practising my telekinisis since the talk with Alice. I could lift my matress up to the roof and I was getting better at moving it around. But now was the moment of truth and I knew I would only have about thirty seconds to get Alice and run before they noticed what was happening.

I took a deep breath, walked up to the bars, hauled myself up, opened them and slipped out. I ran as fast as I could to Alice's cell and moved the bars, then pulled her out. Then I heard them.

The dogs.

"Oh Hell!" I gasped. "Come on, Alice!" I squeaked, grabbing her hand and hauling her into the trees. Once we were a few metres in, I dragged us up a tree. We were breathing hard as the dogs smelled the ground, sniffing around the base of the tree. They looked up, saw us, and started baying like crazy. **(AN: baying means like non-stop barking... at least I am pretty sure it does... lol) **

"Alice, we have to keep moving!" I whispered. She nodded and we continued moving. We jumped from tree to tree, the dogs following.

I froze when I heard a whine from one and a sickening snapping.

Something cold suddnely wrapped around my arm. I screamed at the grip and strength, so strong that my arm snapped, the bone producing from my skin. I was sent flying through the air, out of the tree and onto the ground. I screamed again when I landed on my fractured arm. I heard Alice scream too and she landed next to me. I reached my hand over and squeezed her hand.

"I love you, Alice." I whispered, before I felt something bite my neck.

The pain was emense, like fire pumping through my vains instead of blood, which I had been drained from almost to the point of death. I was so out of it I couldn't move or scream. I saw everything, Alice. I saw her fingertips start to grow pale, then slowly her whole hand, then her arm, her face, her legs, then she was all pale. I heard our hearts accelerate, then with a final surge of pain, it was over.

I was too afraid to move, for fear that the fire would return. Alice was bolder. She sat up, looking around. Then she looked down at me.

I screamed, jumping away from her in the same second she did to me and we both slammed into trees, knocking them over. I was shaking in fear, in a defensive crouch and a snarl like a crack of thunder rumbling from me. Alice was death pale, with bright crimson eyes. She was crouched and snarling too.

"Alice?" I whispered. My voice was high pitched, like a peal of bells.

"Who are you?" She snarled. "How do you know my name?"

I was completely shocked, not just by the difference in our voices, but by the apparent fact that Alice had no memory of me.

"Alice... It's me... Anastasia... Your cousin..." I whispered in fright. My eyes itched and burned, I felt like I was about to cry but I couldn't. What was wrong with us?

"I fell like I know you... But I don't..." She whispered in horror. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tight. I was too emotional to care that it took less than a nano second for me to do so, or for Alice to wrap her arms around me too. We sobbed into eachothers shoulders, too scared to figure out what we truly where.

For three days we walked around, just searching for anything but the asylum. It was agony, the nothingness, the burning pain in my throat. Alice was complaining of it too, I thought we might be coming down with something, but we felt normal to eachother. Like, or tempratures were the same for eachother.

Then we found them.

Some people, hiking through the trees. It must have been like a group thing, because there were black and white people, about twenty two of them. I didn't stop to think, I just leapt at them, my teeth sinking easily into one's throat, drinking all his blood in a matter of seconds. From the corner of my eye as I pounced on someone else, I saw Alice doing the same. In about thirty seconds, we had drained eleven people each. As soon as I drained the last one, I realized what I had done.

I screamed in shock and horror, covering my mouth with my hand. I saw Alice staring at the people, shock written on her face as well. She looked up, meeting my eyes.

"Vampires." We breathed in perfect syncronization.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After that day, I walked around with a blackness in me. I just couldn't believe it. But, of course, I knew something was wrong when I wasn't sleeping. It had been a week since I had drank any blood and my throat was still burning.

I was shocked from my thoughts when Alice froze, eye glazing over. I flitted to her, shaking her slightly.

"Alice?" I cried in horror. "Alice! PLEASE!" I screamed in horror. A few minutes later, Alice blinked, the glaze leaving her eyes.

"Who is he?" Alice whispered in wonder.

"Alice?" I asked, shaking her once again. "What happened?"

"I had a vision," She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I saw a man, another vampire man, and he was sitting in a bar, talking to us..." She whispered.

"Should we go then, Alice?" I asked. She nodded, taking my hand. Alice didn't remember me, but she felt she could trust me, and over the week I had earned her love and trust. We ran through the trees at a fast speed for a few hours before finally finding a small town. The smell of humans was almost irrisistable, but I stopped breathing. I knew I could reveal myself. I knew that, after our first feed, our eyes had gone black with thirst, so we could blend in.

We walked into a small cafe and sat on the stools on the bench. We refused every time the waitress asked us if we wanted anything. After a few minutes, I was getting bored.

Then the door opened.

In walked a death pale man with black eyes, honey blonde hair and a scowl on his face, his jaw taut. Alice hopped off her stool as he approached us with a wondering expression.

"You have kept me waiting. Your very late." Alice told the vampire in a reproachful yet teasing voice. A small smile tugged up a corner of his lips and he ducked his head.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." He murmured like a good southern gentelman. Alice and I giggled. "Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." He took Alice's right hand and planted a soft kiss on it.

"My name is Alice Brandon and this is my cousin by marriage, Anastasia Bones."

"Pleasure." I murmured while he gave a smile to me, kissing my hand too.

Alice suddenly locked up, her eyes glazing again. Jasper looked a little freaked, placing a hand on hers and murmuring her name.

"Wait." I whispered to Jasper, taking Alice's hand and rubbing it with both of mine. Alice took a deep shuddering breath, then a huge smile graced her lips.

"Come on!" She giggled, grabbing my hand and hauling me out.

"Jasper!" I called, gesturing for him to follow. He chuckled under his breath, following.

We ran across America, drinking from humans on the way. Everytime we did, Jasper would flinch as if he was feeling the pain they were. I finally plucked up the courage to ask him one night.

We sat on the ground and he told us his story, showing us his scars, telling us his talent. Alice and I told him our talents. Jasper explained that we were gifted vampires. It was kind of cool. Alice was still holding a secret, the one that included why and where we were going. She said we would find out soon.

I hoped so.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, I just want to warn you in advance that I might introduce some people in the wrong order and the dates might be a bit off, so yeah... I am feeling a bit under the weather, so I am a little confused without knowing it ;)**

Chapter Four

The next day, we arrived at a huge house. Alice strode up to the door as if she lived here, while Jasper and I walked a lot more cautiously. We scanned all over, but the only movement was coming from inside the house itself. Alice knocked lightly on the door just as Jasper and I stood on either side of her.

The door opened to reveal a woman who was obviously a vampire. But what startled me where her eyes. They were golden. So was the vampire man beside her, and the vampire woman behind him.

"Hello." She smiled warmly at us, flashing her dimples. Alice was smiling like a lightbulb, Jasper was smiling slightly at the emotion of Alice, but I kept my face neutural. No need to tell them I was a slight bit frightened by their eyes.

"You shouldn't be." The bronze haired one whispered. I snapped my eyes to him, narrowing in confusion.

"Oh, Edward can read minds." Said the caramel haired lady. I looked at her, raising an eye brow. That was cool.

"Thanks." Edward murmured. I smirked at him as Jasper and Alice looked completely lost.

"You want to come in?" The caramel lady asked.

"Her name is Esme." Edward murmured. Esme nodded with a smile.

"Well, my name is Anastasia, and this is Alice and Jasper." Then I added. "Yeah, I would love to come in, sure. I'm not so sure about these two, though." I gestured to Alice and Jasper.

"I'd be delighted to." Alice said, flashing her infamous thousand wat smile. Jasper smiled slightly.

"Thank you," He said with a nod. Esme turned and walked into the house, dragging along the stunning blonde with her. I rolled me eyes. That reminded me so much of Alice dragging me. Edward smiled.

"Come on." He said, waving a hand and turning, walking inside. I took a deep breath, then walked in.

Inside, everything was plush and soft. It was fainted in soft colours, which made me feel more comfertable, along with Jasper sending Alice and I waves of calm. I saw Edward raise an eyebrow and Jasper nod once. Huh. Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye.

_You talking to Jasper about his power, aren't you? _I asked. He nodded once. _I am good, _I smiled and Edward laughed once again. Esme smiled warmly.  
>"Well, Carlisle should be home soon..." Rosalie sighed. Rosalie didn't seem like one of those people that likes people quickly. She was going to be hard work... But then again, I enjoyed a challenge.<p>

"Carlisle is your leader, correct?" Alice asked. I may be perceptive, but it was virtualy impossible for you to get anything past Alice. Esme looked shocked.

"How did you know that?" She asked. I laughed.

"Don't question the Almighty Alice, just roll with it." I snorted. Rosalie cracked a smile.

"Booyeah, sister!" Alice cried, high fiving me. I grinned.  
>"Are you actually sisters?" Esme asked. Alice shook her head.<p>

"I don't remember anything of my human life, but I feel in my subconcious that I knew Ana here, that I could trust her..."

"We were cousins, Alice." I told her again. "We were in an asylum because of our powers."

"You's have gifts too?" Rosalie asked. I nodded.

"I'm an empath." Jasper murmured.

"I have premonition." Alice added.

"And I have telekinisis." I said, lifting a leg and laying it across my other.

"Telekinisis?" Rosalie asked, confused.

"Lifting and moving things with your mind." Edward explained, still watching me.

_Your staring, Edward, _I told him. He blinked.

"Can you show us?" Esme asked. I nodded and suddenly the couch that she, Rosalie and Edward were sitting on was suspended in the air, as if it were a hover craft. Esme squealed, Rose screamed and Edward didn't seem surprised in the slightest. He even laughed a little.

"Whats going on?" Asked a new voice. In walked a blonde vampire with golden eyes and a breif case. I reacted on instinct and he went flying into a wall and when I turned my attention away from the couch, it dropped to the floor.

"Ana! That is Carlisle!" Esme cried. I gasped and covered my mouth as Carlisle stood up, shaking his head quickly to diss-spell the cement from his golden hair.

"Again, what is going on?" Carlisle asked in a harder tone. He looked over and saw three unknown, human drinking vampires and I understood the shocked expression on his face.

"Carlisle, dear, this is Alice, Jasper, and Anastasia." Esme said slowly, pointing us out. My eyes were still wide with horror. Alice shot me a look, but I couldn't help it. Damn it!

I got up and walked past Carlisle, outside. I needed some fresh air, just to breathe.

I took a deep lungful of air just before it started raining. Not lightly either, thick sheets of it, soaking me in seconds. I just stood there, feeling the water running down my face. I sat down on the ground, pulled my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my face against my legs. To any obnoxious human, I would be a helpless girl crying in the rain after a harsh fight with her family. That was what I felt like, but instead of fighting against my family, I was fighting against who - or should I say _what _- I was.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Alice sit next to me and hold me close. I cried into her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around me, just like before. I was so scared that I would hurt one of the Cullens, Alice... I wasn't worried about the humans though, they seemed to bring it on themselves, what with being so helpless and all.

"I am so scared, Alice..." I whispered. Alice held me tighter.

"So am I, Ana... So am I..." She whispered into my hair. She suddenly seemed to brighten. She stood up, bringing me with her. She bowed, holding out her hand.

It took me a moment to realize what she was doing. With an elated giggle, I took Alice's hand. We started spinning and dancing in the sheets of rain, just for the fun of it. We would occasionally slip in the mud, but other than that it was like we were in our own world.

After about ten minutes we stopped, leaning on eachother and laughing loudly.

"Come on, lets go inside." Alice giggled.

"We are all wet, though!" I protested. "We would wet Esme's house!"

"Well, it isn't like we are going to get any drier out here, isn't it?" Alice demanded, already dragging me towards the house.

Esme had gotten Alice and I towels to dry off with and we were all clean and dry now. Rose lent us some of her clothes, so we looked prim and proper. We all sat back down in their living room and told our stories. I told Alice and I's first, then Jasper told his, then Rosalie told hers, then Carlisle told his, Esme told hers and Edward told his. I found Edward's most interesting. I mean, we was going through the things I was. He was struggling with his gift, not really fitting in and drinking human blood. I felt a small smile on my lips.

I had a feeling Edward and I were going to be very close friends.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alice, Jasper and I fit right in with the Cullens. Since Jasper and I had the same coloured hair as Rosalie, we posed as siblings. Well, Rose and I were twins and Jasper was our older brother. I already thought of Jasper as a brother, even if he was the mate of my cousin. Edward was my best friend and he was teaching me how to play the piano. I was getting better, but I sucked compared to him.

"How come your so good?" I asked him one lesson. He shrugged.

"My mother suggested me lessons, seeing as I had no one to really do anything with."

"Aw! Eddie the loner!" I teased. He smiled, shoving my shoulder lightly.

"No, it wasn't like that. I just seemed to know they hated me... I was like smarter than them-"

"Don't forget hotter." I added with a smirk. Edward rolled his eyes.

"And," He continued. "I was different... I just liked everything they seemed to hate."

"Like drinking blood." I winked at him. He rolled his eyes again.

"You are so silly, Ana." He told me. I smiled.

"But you wouldn't have me any other way, dearest." I smiled. He shook his head in amusment.

"I take back what I said. You are not silly. You are reckless, adorable, annoying, and slightly insane."

I had warmed up when he said adorable, but when he said insane, pictures started flickering in my head. The picture was foggy but I was sobbing, curled up on a matress. Another picture, Alice and I talking in the cafateria, the fire, my fractured arm, the first time I used my gift... Every part of my life that had to do with my gift flashed before my eyes. I hadn't realized I was shaking and sobbing until I felt Edward's arms around me.

"Ana, Ana shh! I didn't mean it! Please!" He whispered, rocking me. I settled down to just sniffling, but Edward kept rocking me to and fro on the piano seat. I relaxed completely, almost in a sleeping state. I looked up at Edward and he was smiling down at me. I kissed his cheek, then slipped from his arms and walked to the back door. When I got there, I place one hand on either side of the door frame and turned my head so my chin was on my shoulder, looking over at Edward.

"You coming hunting?" I asked him. He smiled and stood, following me as I ran out into the trees.

After a few hours of hunting, Edward and I walked home. We were laughing and teasing eachother, mainly him playfully teasing me about a grizzly that scared me when I was feeding and it came up behind me, thumping me on the back of the head. I had screamed in surprise, making Edward laugh hysterically.

Suddenly, a scent hit me full force. My eyes widened, my breathing stopped and my body froze. Edward smelled it too, but he wasn't as tense as I was. I mean, I was still only a newborn, and that scent was so beautiful I would have killed anything, even myself, just to get some.

Human blood.

I was about to run for it, but Edward caught me, holding me there. I screamed and struggled in his arms, but even my newborn strength wasn't enough to get out of his grip. My lip was curled and I knew my eyes were flat black. But I was so thirsty and I wanted that blood.

Then came Jasper and Alice, holding their noses and eachother, not breathing. Alice took me from Edward's arms and hugged me tight. I breathed in her scent, untainted by the scent of human blood. I could see Alice doing the same to me, drinking in my scent. I took a drag of her scent, then did the same with Jasper, who looked ready to explode.

Once we were all calm, Edward walked off to see what was happening. He came back with an angry and slightly confused expression.

"Rosalie found a human while she was hunting that was being mauled by a bear. She took him to Carlisle to change him..." He murmured, mostly to himself.

"Whoa..." Was all I could manage. I had never thought of Rose as a 'I care so much about humans' vampire. I wanted to go see this. Taking a deep breath of Alice's hair, I walked back to the house.

Even without breathing, I could _taste _the blood. Still, I held strong and walked towards the sound of the human's screaming. Sitting there was Rosalie, holding a huge man's hand, who was thrashing and screaming. He had muscles that wrapped around his arms thickly, curly dark brown hair and dimples showing even as he grimaced in pain. I walked forward and Rosalie hissed at me. I shook my head, telling her I meant no harm. She assessed me, then nodded and turned back to the man. I sat across from Rosalie, holding the man's other hand.

This may take a while.

After three days, his skin started cooling towards my temprature. His heart accelerated and his screams grew louder. I had been training myself, taking breaths of his scent until I was perfectly comfertable breathing as I would if there wasn't a human right infront of me, his delicate hand in mine.

His eyes opened suddenly, revealing the bright red irises I knew so well. Newborn irises.

"What happened?" He whispered. Carlisle came in and told him about us. Carlisle used me as a demonstration for our vampire-ness, where I levitated him in the air. He laughed a booming laugh and made me spin him. I was soon giggling with his laughter. His laughter was contagious.

"So, what is your name?" I asked him when we had finally calmed down.

"Emmett." He whispered.

"My name is Anastasia. This is Rosalie, and this is Carlisle." I gestured to each of them as I spoke their names. Carlisle gave a small wave and Rosalie gave him a huge smile. Emmett gave her a huge smile back and took her hand. I nodded to Carlisle, opening the door with my gift, telling him what I meant as I walked out. I think we should give those two as much privacy as possible.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next week was horror. I was constantly out, hunting. Rose and Emmett... They liked eachother way more than I thought they would... Ugh. Cue shudder.

"You think hearing them is gross?" Edward asked from a tree next to me. I looked up at him and nodded. He shuddered violently. "Try reading their minds!"

"Oh God!" I cried, covering my ears. "Oh _God!_"

"Yeah," Edward groaned, jumping from the tree. "Consider yourself lucky."

"Yeah, I guess I am." I grinned. "I could always pull them of eachother with my gift."

"I don't even think your gift is strong enough for _that_."

"Drat." I growled, making Edward chuckle.

"Come on, lets go find some lion." He said, licking his pale lips. I snorted, rolling my eyes, then took off with him at my side.

After drinking a few moutain lions and a grizzly each, we walked home. My eyes were now started to become more golden than blood red, which I was very happy about. My happy mood left the building when I heard Emmett and Rosalie.

"Oh, THATS IT!" I screamed. The windows shattered, Rosalie went flying through one wall and Emmett through another. I ignored their nakedness. "STOP IT! FOR _GOD'S _SAKE!" I bellowed. Then I turned and smirked at Edward. "Still think I am not strong enough?"

Edward shook his head and pointed, to where Emmett and Rose where rolling around on the grass together. I screamed again and they went flying through the trees, a few hundred kilometres away. I sighed.

"That's better." Then walked into the house. I called to Esme. "Sorry about your windows!"

"Thats fine, dear. Anything to stop them." She shuddered delicately. I smirked.

"I would say, 'I feel your pain', but I think that is more of Jasper's area," I looked over at Jasper, who was taking deep breaths. "Speaking of which, are you alright?"

"Just reminising in the fact I can't feel them emotionally any more." He shuddered too. "Ugh..."

About a week later, Rose and Emmett had been kicked out and Esme had given them their own string of houses that they could do whatever they wanted in. Which I was never going to visit. _Ever_.

One night, Carlisle and I were at home by ourselves. We were just sitting in the living room, staring off into space. Suddenly, I spoke up.

"Hey, Carlisle?" I asked. He blinked, looking up at me.

"Yes, Anastasia?" He asked me.

"You know when we told our stories, when you told yours, you mentioned the Volturi..?"

"Ah, the Volturi. See they are this huge coven in Italy..." Carlisle told me the whole story. He told me of Aro, Marcus, Caius, all their guard, their gifted ones... I couldn't believe it. It was horrible!

"Thats horrible!" I whispered, speaking my thoughts. Carlisle nodded.

"I couldn't sway them to join my ways, so I left... I am glad I did, because if I didn't, Edward, Esme and Rosalie would be dead, and I wouldn't have you, Alice or Jasper." He said with a caring smile. I gave him a small one in return. I was glad he had left... I just couldn't really picture Carlisle with red eyes. He was too kind for them.

"So, they are still there?" I asked softly. Carlisle nodded. I sighed. I didn't really like the idea of living in a world where I constantly had to look over my shoulder. "How do you know there is never someone behind you, ready to get you, then?" I whispered.

"An advantage of having a mind reader and a physcic. You can never be surprised." Carlisle winked at me and stood up. I was about to ask why when the door opened and Esme walked in. Carlisle flitted to her and she put down what she was holding, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. I looked away at that, lonliness panging me in the chest. I wanted that, someone to kiss me when I came home, just be there for me. Edward was the only avaliable male I knew, but I didn't like him that way. He was the older brother I never had. In more a way than Alice was my cousin, I actually thought of him as my blood brother.

I fight for my family.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

For months now, I had been thinking about the Volturi. I would sit in my room, in the middle of my bed, my arms wrapped around my legs, my chin on my knees, lost in a world full of my own thoughts about the Volturi.

Then, one day, I finally decided. I was going to go and see them.

As soon as I thought that, Edward was in the room with a freaked and angered expression, followed a few seconds later by Alice. Hers was a mask of pure horror.

"WHAT?" Edward bellowed. I raised an eyebrow.

"You know exactly _what _Edward. I am going to go and see Carlisle. I am sure he would like to come." I got up and made for the door but Edward grabbed me by the tops of my arms.

"No." Was all he said. I narrowed my eyes and Edward stumbled back a few steps, releasing me.

"Do _not _tell me what I can and cannot do, Edward Cullen." I snarled, then walked to Carlisle's office. He was sitting at his desk with his elbows on his desk, his chin in his hands and an eyebrow raised. "Hey, Carlisle." I said cheerfully. I heard the door open behind me and I used my power to slam it shut again.

"Anything you wish to share, Anastasia?" Carlisle asked me. I smiled.

"Well, you know how you told be about the Volturi?" There were several snarls in the house.

"Yes." Carlisle nodded, speaking slowly, eyebrow raised. He dropped his arms onto the table.

"Well, I was thinking... It has been a while since you have seen them, yes?" I asked. Carlisle stared at me for a moment before it dawned on him.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I have been thinking about it for three months, Carlisle. I want to meet them. They intregue me." I told him honestly. He nodded, then stood.

"Lets go then." He smiled. "The sooner the better."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks, Carlisle." I whispered into his shoulder. Carlisle laughed, hugging me back.

"Anything for one of my daughters." When I pulled back, I kissed his cheek.

"Now go say bye to Esme before she explodes." I commanded him. He gave me a salute and walked out. When he opened the door, Alice rushed in and tackled me.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" She screamed. I breathed out heavily, blowing the hair from my face to look at Alice's angered one.

"Alice, you cannot control me!" I screamed back as she went flying off me, landing in the middle of the room. I snarled at her, curling my lip as I walked around her and out the door. I walked through the living room, where everyone else was, Carlisle reassuring a frightened Esme, Jasper holding a sobbing Alice, even Emmett and Rosalie standing in the back of the room, watching me with horror. Edward entered, standing beside them. He looked at me with frightened and pained eyes.

"Bye." I whispered, walking out the door. I walked out to the gate, opened it and stepped out, standing on the side walk, waiting for Carlisle. I heard him walk up to me and place a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. I nodded. He nodded, in return, then we walked down the street, away from our family.

The boat we went on to Italy was discusting. People were getting sick, some even dieing on the boat. Thank god that when they were sick, their blood was less appealing. I don't know if I could have handled it if they didn't. Carlisle was fine, and when I asked him, he said it was the work of centuries of practise. Lucky him. I hadn't had centuries. I had only had 6 months in this life, but I planned to have _many _more.

It took us about a week to get to Italy, because we rowed faster at night when everyone was asleep. When we arrived, it took a lot of restraint to just set the bloody thing on fire.

We walked through Italy well covered in traveling cloaks. We didn't want to reveal ourselves by sparkling in the amazing Italian sun.

It was a fast walk through Volterra's streets and into the Volturi castle. I was wary every step I took, always looking over my shoulder. There seemwed to be some vibe in this castle that told me to run, and to run fast. But I just stuck close to Carlisle, praying with all my being he would save me.

We walked up to a desk that had a young human with blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and a grin on her face.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked pleasently. Carlisle and I removed our traveling cloak hoods from our heads, showing our faces. Carlisle could easily pull off father and daughter, because of our similar vampire features and the same shade of blonde hair.

"We are here to see Aro." Carlisle told her calmly. She nodded, stood, and walked down a hall. She came back with a huge, muscled vampire that scared the living hell out of me. I actually wimpered slightly.

"My name is Demetri. I'm here to escort you to Aro." He said in a buisness-like manner, then walked down the hall again. I followed close to Carlisle, so close I was almost touching him. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me. I couldn't move my muscles to remove the fear on my face.

A door opened infront of us, curtosey of Demetri. He waved us in, smiling at me. I couldn't look at him. Carlisle walked in and I followed behind him. Inside was a vampire with silky black hair, milky red eyes and all the other vampire features, pale skin and all that. He looked at Carlisle and a huge grin lit up his face that I shuddered internally at.

"Carlisle, my old friend." The vampire beamed. Carlisle smiled, walking forward to the vampire and hugging him.

"Aro," Carlisle said, and I could hear the happiness in his voice. "It has been a while."

So, this vampire was Aro? Hm. I had pictured him differently.

"So, Carlisle, who is this beautiful young girl?" Aro asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Ah, Aro, this is one of the newest in my coven. Her name is -"

"May I?" He asked, extending his hand to me. I clutched my hands to my chest, looking frightened.

"Anastasia, he won't hurt you. He just wants to hear your thoughts. When he touches your skin, he can read your every thought."

I held back a whimper as I took a step forward and held out my hand. Aro smiled, walking up to me and taking my hand gently in both of his. I shivered slightly and felt an almost probing in my mind. I saw Aro's eyebrows raise as he stared into my eyes.

"How extrodinary." He murmured. I raised an eyebrow. "Your gift, I mean."

I smiled wide, exposing my glistening teeth.

"How you discovered it as a human is quite amusing as well." He chuckled. I gave a small giggle. I had to admit, it was funny. Then Aro released my hand and turned to Carlisle. "Do you wish to stay?" He asked.

"How long will be enough before we over stay our welcome?" Carlisle asked.

"You could _never _out stay your welcome, Carlisle." Aro smiled. I smiled too.

"Well, we would like to stay for the week. Our family would be worried after that." Carlisle smiled.

"Plus, the boat ride is a week long." I added quietly. "Though I would rather swim."

Aro laughed and said, "Yes, the boats aren't what they could be, but they _are _so far the pinical of the human evolution." He snorted. I laughed with Carlisle and Demetri.

"Well, I shall escort Carlisle to his room, Demetri, you can escort young Anastasia." I raised an eyebrow at the word 'young'.

Aro and Carlisle walked out, laughing at one of Carlisle's memories. When they were out of ear shot, I looked at Demetri.

"Young?" I asked. He snorted.

"Aro sees everyone as young because he is like 5 millenia old."

"Whoa." I murmured. He rolled his eyes, then I saw something flicker in his mind.

"Hey, I wanted to ask. What is your gift?"

"Telekinisis." I mumbled. Demetri grinned.

"Awesome." He nodded in admiration. "Well, come on, I will show you to your room." He waved his hand, beckoning me to follow, then walked out. I followed him quickly, not wanting to be alone. He walked me down the various halls until we came to one room where he stopped. He gave me a quick smile, then opened the door.

I gasped at what I saw. There was a double bed with white sheets, then burgundy pillows and duvet. Everything was wooden or burgundy coloured. It was rustic, and I loved it.

I looked to Demetri, who was watching me with amusment.

"Thank you." I whispered. I slipped off my traveling cloak, revealing my clinging burgundry dress. I know, I was a fan of burgundy. Demetri's jaw dropped and I smiled. If I were human, I would have blushed bright red.

Demetri suddenly walked forward, put his hands on my arms, and kissed me. If that was not shocking enough, I found myself kissing back. His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tight to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted my legs up to wrap around his waist. He pulled back so I could see him smile.

"Are you sure?" He whispered to me. I bit my lip and nodded, then kissed him again. He grinned against my lips and brought me to the bed where I lost myself to a man for the first time.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

After that night, Demetri and I hardly left eachother's sides. The only time we did was when one of us needed to hunt. I think the hardest time in my life was the say that we had to leave back for America.

I was sobbing into Demetri's chest and he was holding me tight, his face buried in my hair.

"I don't want to go!" I cried. He tightened his hold on me.

"I don't want you to go, either Ana. But you have to. You have a family."

"You could be part of my family." I mumbled.

"But your diet... I can't, Ana. You know I can't." I sobbed harder.

"Anastasia..." Carlisle whispered with Aro. I looked at Aro, then at Carlisle. Two fathers, two lives. One, with my family and normality. The other, death and true love.

I was completely torn.

I kissed Demetri one last time, stared into his ruby eyes, then turned and followed Carlisle like a dead person into the trees.

The swim took us a mere two days, unlike the week long boat ride. I was sure two weeks and two days wold be stressing out our family. I could here them bustling around in the house as we walked down the street. All movement stopped when Carlisle opened the squeaky gate. He gestured me in first, like a gentelman, and I nodded with the biggest smile I could muster, which was a twitch of my lips. I walked to the door and opened it. When something flew at me I ducked with a snarl, but I realized it was only Alice. My small moment of hesitation was enough for Alice to pounce again, tackling me to the ground in as big of a hug as she could muster. She was squeezing me so tight I couldn't breath, not that it mattered, and screaming: "!" And continued with that until Jasper had stopped laughing and peeled her off me. I sat up and was enveloped in a hug by Edward. I smiled and hugged him back. As soon as I let him go two burly arms had gotten me from behind and were squuezing me against Emmett's chest. I gasped in surprise, then giggled.

"Missed you too, Emmy Bear!" I laughed. He laughed boomingly in my ear.

"Missed you too, Raggedy Anne!" Oh no he didn't! I turned around in his arms and slapped him on his cheek. A few small cracks appeared, but they quickly disappeared. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

The next one to hug me was Esme.

"Oh, dear, I thought you were gone!" She whispered with a small sob. I held her tight, burying my face in her shoulder and emitted the tiniest smile.

"You can't get rid of me that easy, Mom." I whispered. I could almost feel her smiling as she hugged me tighter. Rose hugged me, then I just went off into my room. I shut the door sit in the middle of my bed and cried.

I think Carlisle called it a mental break down. I wish! My brain was running full capacity, showing me his eyes, his face, his lips... Like it was torturing me for finding love.

Edward was completely clueless and Carlisle had promised to neither speak nor think of him. I would slip sometimes, showing his face, but that wasn't enough for Edward to go on. All he knew, was that my romance had left me shattered.

For a week I had just sat in my room. No one came in or out, and if anyone tried to get in, my power came in handy by shoving them back out and slamming the door. I hated being rude to Esme and Carlisle, so I simply just glared at them until they understood and stopped trying. Soon, everyone gave up.

Apart from Edward.

"Anastasia?" Edward asked, knocking lightly on my door.

"What?" I croaked. Edward opened the door a fraction and peeped through.

"Wanna come hunting? Your thirsty." He told me. I nodded without emotion and slipped off my bed, walking out of the house. As soon as I was out of the house, I took off as fast as I could go. I heard Edward calling me and running to catch up, but even I was running too fast for him.

I ran into a grizzly and immediately drained him. I felt even more strength flow into me and took off to find something else to drink.

Edward caught me and spun me around. I snarled, curling my lip at him and ripping from his grip. It pained me, when I knew who should be holding me...

"That! Him! _WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, ANASTASIA?_" He bellowed.

"I fell in love, Edward! You know, when some one cares about you? Yeah! I did that! And now he is gone and I only have memories..."

"Ana, I know it hurts, but-"

"YEAH, COZ YOU ARE THE AWESOME MIND READER THAT KNOWS ALL!" I screamed in his face. "EVER THINK SOME PEOPLE MIGHT LIKE THEIR OWN PRIVACY?"

"Ana, I know people are sometimes uncomfertable-"

"UNDER-FUCKING-STATEMENT OF THE CENTURY!" I interupted.

"Ana, just calm down!" Edward growled, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I snarled. Edward didn't remove his grip. Suddenly, he went flying backward and a log came up, thwacking him in the face. Everything I could find, my gift used as a weapon against him while he tried to run. "I warned you!" I cackled.

Suddenly, something tackled me from the side. I knew the huge arms. Emmett.

I sagged forward and heard everything I had lifted drop to the ground. I started sobbing and Emmett turned me in his arms and hugged me tight.

I need my family now more than ever.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I rarely did anything anymore. I just sat in the corner of the room, hugging my legs to my chest with my eyes closed, not thinking, crying or breathing. However, I did listen. Carlisle and Edward were planning to go away again, I knew that much, but I didn't know where exactly they were going. I was pretty sure I didn't _want _to know. So I just stayed quiet, drinking blood only from what the Cullen's hunted from me. I actually didn't mind cold blood, as sick as it sounds.

Carlisle came in slowly, walked to me carefully, then held out his arms. I stood and hugged him tight.

"I'll miss you, Dad." I whispered. I always called Carlisle and Esme, Mom and Dad now. It fit them.

"I will miss you to, Anastasia." Carlisle told me, kissing my hair. He squeezed me once more before smiling at me and walking out. Edward walked in after he left, walking to me. I looked to the ground, blocking my thoughts. I heard him growl slightly.

"I hate it when you do that." He snapped.

"What, privacy? Just because you have no respect for it doesn't mean I don't!" I snapped right back. He narrowed his eyes.

"I can't help it." He growled.

"So you say." I mumbled. He took a step toward me but I snarled at him. "Edward, I love you like a brother, but I think of you like a brother, and sisters don't like brothers in their rooms, so scat!" I made shooing motions with my hands. Edward smiled and gave me a swift hug before vanishing after Carlisle.

I slumped back down into my corner. The door slammed shut.

DPOV *gasp!*

Ever since Anastasia left, it was like a huge hole had been punched through my chest. I wanted her, to see her, hear her voice, smell her apple and cinnamon scent. But she was too far away, our lives deviding our love.

I felt like punching something, and an unsuspecting Alec made a perfect target.

"Ow, man!" He cried, holding his face where most of his left cheek had crumbled off. He picked up with small pieces and held it to his face. It was like listening to glass chink together as his face healed. "What was that for?"

"I needed to vent." I said emotionlessly.

"You could have used a wall." He growled. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"How are we different from the walls?" I asked. Alec laughed.

"You got me." He chuckled. Just then Jane rushed down the hall, her almost black cloak billowing around her.

"Demetri! Alec!" She snapped. "Meeting room now! We have visitors!" Then turned and rushed down the hall. Alec shrugged at me, then we followed after her.

EPOV *double gasp!*

We arrived in the castle and I gratefully slipped the traveling cloak off, throwing it to a human who was standing next to a coat rack. She was winked at me and I snorted, loud enough for her to hear. Carlisle sent me reproachful thoughts and hung up his cloak by himself, then we walked to the desk. I saw through Carlisle's mind that he was remembering as he and Anastasia had come to this exact same spot, spoke to the same human, and gone and gotten her the way she was now.

When we walked into the meeting room, everyone was quiet, physically and mentaly. Well, all except one.

DPOV *gasp again!*

As soon as I saw Carlisle, his hair and eyes identical to his daughter, memories of Anastasia slammed through my head, knocking me breathless.

Her face.

Her voice.

Her smell.

Her laugh.

Her hair like silk through my fingers.

Her smile.

Her lips...

I heard a deep snarl and snapped from my thoughts, realising it was Carlisle's companion.

"Edward." Carlisle cautioned, placing a hand on his shoulder and raising an eyebrow at me. I shrugged at him. Carlisle and I had formed a sort of comaraderie. Almost a friendship, but not quite.

EPOV *double gasp again!*

His thoughts about her were loving, I must admit, but it disgusted me as it should. I mean, Anastasia was my _sister_! But, she was the whole reason we were here.

APOV *triple gasp!* **(getting scared by the number of gasps and/or POVs?)**

"What is your business here, old friend?" I asked of Carlisle. I was curious. Was he trying to match make his children we some of my dear ones?

I heard Edward snort in amusment and disgust.

_Sorry. Musing. _I sent to him. He rolled his eyes.

"No. I am here to ask for Demetri to come and visit Anastasia." Carlisle told me calmly.

"Would you care to explain?" I asked gently, holding out my hand. Carlisle nodded and walked forward, placing his hand in mine. Along with the older memories I had already seen, there was new ones as well, which hurt me greatly.

Anastasia, curled up in her room, sobbing. She was hurting, and Carlisle knew why. She missed her mate, Demetri.

I turned to look at Demetri and I could see the haunted and lost expression that had been etched on his face ever since Anastasia had turned away from him and run off with Carlisle, back to the Cullen coven.

CPOV (Carlisle) *quadrouple gasp!* (haha, that made me laugh)

There was a small meeting, where we determined what was going on. Demetri was going to come and stay with us for a week until Anastasia got better, then he would come and visit for a week once a month so he could still be with the Volturi and his mate. I had a feeling this would only work for a short while, but I wanted to try anything for my broken daughter.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

APOV (Ana) Yay! *claps*

I curled up in a ball on my bed, staring blankly at the wall as I had been since Edward and Dad left. But I heard the gate open, feet walking up the path to the house. But wait... There were _three _pairs of feet... Then I heard Edward's voice.

"_Lei è al piano di sopra ... E 'stata attesa per voi_." **(Translation: She is upstairs... She has been waiting for you.)** What? Was he doing that so I wouldn't understand?

Suddenly, all movement stopped apart from one pair of feet. They walked up the stairs, down the hall, and to my door. There was a knock at the door. Without bothering to look up, I opened the door with my gift. I heard a sharp intake of breath and let my curiousity take over, looking up. I saw my own personal merical.

My Demetri.

I screamed, leaping into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and crushing my lips to his. He staggered back, hitting the wall, kissing me back.

I felt whole again. I was alive once more.

It was a great time for me, having my sould back again. I could tell my family was delighted to see me back to normal, but none more than Jasper. Poor Jasper. He had to feel all my emotions, then all the emotions evolving around mine. But now that I was happy, everyone else seemed happy too.

But yet, Edward seemed a little sad.

One night, while everyone but Edward and I were hunting, I pounced on the oppertunity to talk to him.

"Edward?" I asked, walking over to him. He was seated at the piano, tuning it, though there was no need. He looked up with a sad smile.

"Yes, Ana?" He asked. I sat next to him, then showed him through my mind what he looked like. He seemed saddened when ever he looked at us, yet he was happy that I was happy. I was confused.

"It's just that..." He stopped.

_Yes? _I promted in my mind.

"Well, everyone has a mate, apart from me... It makes me feel lonely..." He whispered. In a nano second I had my arms around him and was hugging him tight.

_I thought I was mateless too... You just have to be patient and your mate will come to you, Edward, slow or fast, it _will _happen, _I told him firmly. I could almost hear him smile as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you Ana. I hope your right..." He whispered, unable to finish.

"Honey, you would have thought I was an oracle if you hadn't known me better." I winked at him before walking over to Demetri who just walked in, eyebrows raised at my arms around Edward, and crushed my lips to his.

If only I had known he wouldn't stay for long.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

With Demetri back, everything seemed perfect. I was in my own little bubble with him, where nothing could rip us apart.

Until he revealed his secret.

We had been sitting deep in the forest by a river, looking into eachother's eyes, when he spilled some words quickly. I laughed.

"Demetri, honey, even the supernatural cannot understand gibberish." I told him with a smile, placing a hand on his cheek. He didn't return the smile, and I only then realized the pain etched into his face. "Demetri?" I gasped, taking his face and leaning closer to him. He leaned away slightly and I knew hurt flashed in my eyes. Demetri took a deep breath, then repeated the words slow enough for me to understand.

"I have to go back to the Volturi." The words were still fast and slightly slurred, but I caught them. At first, I was confused. The understanding dawned on me, accompanied by anger.

I yanked up away from him, pointed at his head and screamed at him.

"YOU NEVER EVEN LOVED ME DID YOU, YOU ASS HOLE?"

"Ana, I love you with all of my-"  
>"Oh, dont sell me that shit!" I yelled, then turned and ran.<p>

I heard him following me and I knew he would easil outrun me, but I still pushed myself. I heard him behind me, his fingers inches from my waist, when I shot into the air and flew. No shit, I literally _flew _through the air! But right now, I was too upset to care as I rocketed through the trees.

I landed by the house, then ran on foot into the house, finding myself quickly in Edward's arms, dry sobbing into his chest. He held me tight and I showed him what had happened. I showed him how Demetri had told me, how I had screamed, run, then flew.

"Ana... We had known this was going to happen bec-" He broke off when I yanked out of his arms.

"WHAT?" I screamed in his face. He had the nerve to flinch.

"Ana, let me explain!" He told me sternly. I fumed, crossing my arms over my chest, but listened. "Demetri is completely and totally in love with you. I know he is, and so does Jasper. We can feel it. Anyways, we brought him here so you would be normal again, but he still has his loyalty to his coven-"

"Typical." I muttered. Edward growled and I shut up.

"Yes, well, Carlisle and Aro made an agreement. Demetri would come here for a week, once a month, every month. Just for you. But he is helping keeping the world clean of crazy vampires, and he is always going to come home to you." Edward hugged me tight. I just held him tight, crying. I could just never have a proper love life, could I?


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Tweleve

For the next few decades, Demetri came to visit, once a month, every month, for a week. It was tough at first, but now it was routine. We talked over the phone and stuff, mostly just telling eachother how much we loved eachother.

Today was just another dreary day in Forks, the horrible town we had moved to. I was so lucky my favourite colour was green, because almost everything here was, in fact, _green_.

One day, as I walked into school, a sort of friend named Jessica Stanley galloped up to me.  
>"OMG, Ana, have you heard?" She shrieked.<p>

"Heard?" I asked, confused. Edward raised an eyebrow in Jessica's direction.

"OMG, there is this new girl coming, her name is Isabella Swan..." Jessica prattled on about Isabella. Swan... The police chiefs surname... Was this her father? Just as I though that, Jessica confirmed it.

As usual, school spun by boringly, then it was lunch. Alice and I bought the lunches we would never eat and sat down at our usual table. We were chatting lightly until Edward looked up at a table, making me look too. Sitting there, was a girl I have never seen before. She had chocolate eyes and mahogany hair to her waist. She had been staring at Edward, and when she got caught she blushed and looked down. I looked at Edward, who had a frustrated look on his face. I placed a hand on his arm.  
>"Edward?" I asked, worried.<p>

"I can't read her thoughts." He snarled. I knew he meant Isabella.

_You can't? _I asked. He nodded once to me. I frowned and leaned back in my chair, my hand sliding off Edward's arm.

"Hey, I think Anastasia is making a move on Edward." I heard Jessica whisper to Lauren.

"Yeah, she totaly was. I mean, did you see the way she touched his arm like that. She is totaly into him." Lauren agreed in her nasal voice. I bit my lip hard, shaking slightly with supressed laughter. Emmett wasn't managing well, a chuckle now and then slipping from his frame, which was shaking hard with the booming laugh he was holding back. Rose simply pulled up one side of her lip. Alice was giggling quietly, Jasper had a small smile and Edward was just staring at Isabella.

"Who are _they_?" I heard Isabella ask. Edward looked at Jessica, sitting next to Bella, at Bella, then quickly away. A little too quickly.

"That is Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen, Jasper, Rosalie and Anastasia Hale. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said it under her breath, but I could still hear her. As they conversed, Edward picked a bagel to pieces. He mutter some things to us, but I wasn't listening, just watching Bella. But she was completely ignoring me, looking at Edward, then looking away when he looked at her.

"They are... very nice looking." Bella seemed to struggle with the words. I giggled.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed, giggling too. "Most of them are together though - Jasper, Alice and Emmett, Rosalie, I mean. I am currently unsure about Ana and Edward though. And they all _live _together."

"Which ones are the Cullens?" She asked. "They don't look related..."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They are all adopted. But the Hale's are related. Rosalie and Anastasia are twin sisters and Jasper is their older brother - the blondes - and they are all foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now. Ana and Rose are 17 and Jasper is 18, but Rose skipped a year but they have been with Mrs. Cullen for ten years. She is their aunt or something."

"Thats really kind of nice - for them to take car of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jess mumbled reluctantly. I had no idea why Jessica disliked Esme or Carlisle, but it was completely uncalled for. She has never even met either of them. "I think Mrs. Cullen can't have kids though." Jessica seemed to be grasping at straws to make Bella see that she was a bad person, because she couldn't reproduce. I snapped my tray in half with a snarl. Jasper sent soothing waves to calm me, but that just pissed me off further. Rose shot me a look, telling me that she was pissed as well. The only thing Rose and I really missed about being human was having a real family. I leaned back in my chair and took a deep breath, trying to keep myself from sending Jessica flying into a wall so hard she went through the bricks and was killed... I groaned, leaning forward and burying my face in my hands. God, I was a horrible person.

Edward rubbed soothing circles on my shoulder and I threw him a small, grateful smile. Edward was my big brother, more than Emmett but less than Jasper. Close second. Well, Emmett and Edward were tied for second, but yeah. Edward gave a small smile at my inner monolgue and I stuck my tongue out at him. I sat back up and resumed looking at the Swan girl.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" She asked, peeking up at Edward, and when she saw him looking again, she looked down. This was getting a little old.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed. I leaned my elbow on the table and covered my mouth with my hand to stiffle my hysterical giggles. Edward turned his head away, a grin on his face too.

Jessica, in the first week of us coming here, had asked him out. It had been so hilarious because she was being so flirty, twirling her hair around her finger and winking at him, and he had just said flat out no. Oh... Good times, good times.

Soon after that, we got up, threw out our un touched food and walked out to our classes. Edward and I went to our class, Biology II. Edward sat at the table furthest to the left and sat on the right seat, where as I sat on the table on his right, in the left seat so we were closer together. We were always whispering to eachother.

Then Isabella walked in.

She walked past the fan as she walked in, so both Edward and I were hit by her scent. It was the most amazing, sweet blood I had ever smelt. I bit my cheek to hold back my growl and forced my body to stay in my seat. I looked to Edward and he looked at me desprately. I could see he was having a much harder time than I was. I made all the windows and doors open, sending in a huge wave of fresh air. We breathed in deeply, then stopped breathing all together.

The whole lesson, in which Bella sat next to Edward, she glanced at him, where as he glared back.

When the bell rang, Edward was up and out before the students even glanced up. I braced myself, then looked over at Bella, who was gaping after Edward. She looked at me and I could see my eyes were black, reflected in her chocolate ones. I gave the most convincing smile I could.

"Hi, I'm Anastasia," I told her. "You can call me Ana."

"I'm Isabella," She replied calmly, still a little shock in there though. "You can call me Bella."

"Where's your next class?" I asked, more friendly. She seemed nice. She smiled at me, then looked at her time table and groaned. "What?"

"Gym." She groaned. I laughed.

"I have that too. Come on, I'll walk you." I stood and she did too.

We walked to Gym and we found her a uniform, but she didn't have to dress in it this lesson. I dressed, then walked out with her.

I had to say, she was aful at volley ball. But I saved her from all the massive injuries that were constantly being flinged at her. As soon as the bell rang, she thanked me and fled. I dressed quickly, then walked out to the car. I sat shot gun and everyone but Edward piled in.

When he came in, he was gasping for breath.

"Edward?" I asked, alarmed. He shook his head, put the key in the ignition and sped out of the car park.

"Your leaving?" Alice whispered. All eyes flickered to her, then back to Edward.

"Am I?" He growled.

"Oh." Alice whispered as she had another vision. There was silence as Alice was having a load of visions and Edward watched as he drove.

"Stop!" He groaned.

"Sorry." She whispered, eyes wide. I looked at Rose, Emmett and Jasper, worried. Jasper had Alice in his lap and was staring at her, worried too. "I'll miss you, no matter how short a time you are gone." She told him.

"I will too." Edward was more than my brother, he was my best guy friend too. He was always there for me, now I felt like I needed to be there for him, but that was the opposite of what he needed.

"Drop us here," She instructed. "You need to tell Carlisle yourself."

Edward nodded and the car squealed to a stop. They all got out, but I paused. I hugged Edward tightly, then kissed his cheek.

"You will do the right thing." Alice said. Not a vision, but an order.

"She is Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him too." I added.

"Yes." Was all Edward said. I knew he was only agreeing with the last part. I hugged him once more, then slipped from the car and melted into the shadows with one last look at him.

He needed us more than he ever would, and he was leaving.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The next day, when we sat down for lunch, I saw Bella. She was looking at the table, her eyes scanning us again and again, trying to find the missing member of our family that wasn't there. I sighed and plaited one of my ringlets, utterly bored. I was missing Edward, pain and loss burning deep in my chest. Jasper was hurting too, much more than any of us, because he has to feel all this. He sent out waves of tranquility, but Alice and I shifted closer to him so we could have full blasts of it, because we were the most hurt by Edward's leaving.

Six days later of no Edward, I had taken upon myself to play some piano. I had written my own song, but I was in no way as good as him. I had written the piece the day he left, and it was a cripplingly sad song. It was the only way I could express my emotions without smothering Jasper with them.

I heard Alice gasp, and all of us went silent. My music cut off abruptly and my hands hovered over the keys. I turned to look at Alice.

"Is it Edward, Alice?" Jasper asked softly. She nodded. Suddenly, she started jumping up and down, screaming with joy, and I quickly joined her.

Edward was coming home.

I grabbed Alice around the middle and spun her around.

We were getting our brother back!

As usual, we were the first students to the cafateria. The whole family except for Jasper and I where crowding Edward protectivly, which I found inceridbly stupid. He was the strongest out of us all. Well, metophorically speaking.

We all sat down with our never-to-be-eaten lunches and waited for everyone else to arrive.


End file.
